I Left For a Good Reason
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: Roxas left Organization XIII to find out about the Keyblade, live a normal life, and another reason he won't think about. But what happens when the main reason he left comes back to haunt him? His normal life is about to end. Charac.deaths, Oneshot, lemon


**WARNING!!!!!-****There's a reason this is under the category TRAGEDY!!!! Contains character death(s)!!!! **

**Disclaimer:**** No I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

He was sitting on the clock tower with Hayner, Olette, and Pence eating Sea Salt ice creams. Life was great the way it was right now. Far from the life of living with Organization XIII. Roxas watched Pence take a sip of his soda that he had, Hayner and Olette were off talking about something. He enjoyed living this new life.

Back in the Organization, he'd have deadly missions, worry about the conspiracy going amongst its members. He remembered Marluxia's conspiracy to go against the Superior, Larxene and Axel had joined him. Roxas left, telling Axel that no one would miss him if he did leave. His life was so much better now; he didn't have anything to worry about like he did back then. He knew eventually he'd have to merge with Sora again, but for now, he had friends he cared about more than anything.

"Hey Roxas!," Hayner shouted.

He blinked, coming back to reality. "Hey!"

"Are you okay?," Olette asked, finishing her ice cream.

He nodded. "Yeah, how about I go get more ice cream for us?," he suggested.

"I'm down!," Pence agreed.

Hayner and Olette nodded. "Sure!," Hayner said. "You want one of us to go with you?"

He shook his head. "Nah! I'll be fine! I'll be back in a few minutes!" He ran down the stairs of the tower going to the store nearby. His thoughts drifted to a certain redhead that had been his best friend.

_Axel…_

Why did he suddenly start thinking of him? He remembered his once best friend. But Axel had changed…and _not_ for the better. He'd become more like Marluxia and the Superior combined. That was the reason he left, the Axel he once knew was no longer in existence and his heart couldn't take it. He'd been replaced with someone more cruel and heartless than the Superior.

"Oh no! The clock tower is on fire!," someone shouted.

He looked up at the clock tower, seeing fire cover it all. His eyes went wide at the thought of his friends still caught at the top. Dropping his items, he ran.

He looked at the scene, seeing everything around him.

His friends, his best friends…

Hayner who was the most stubborn person in existence with his sunny smile. Always ready to _live_ out his thoughts and ideas. Dragging Roxas, Olette, and Pence along despite their protests, yet all of them enjoyed the adventures he made them do. He remembered the Struggle tournament, they'd both faced each other and Roxas had come out victorious. At first Hayner was upset, but he got over it.

Olette, the most responsible one of the four of them, always begging them to start on their summer homework. Dragging the last person to say "Not it!" on shopping sprees with her. Usually it was Pence.

Pence, the smartest one. Always smart with anything and everything that was handed to him. Might have been the quietest, but always a known presence.

He looked at the dead bodies of his friends. His heart broke at the sight, they hadn't been killed. They were _slaughtered._

Pence laid on the floor with the soda bottle shoved down his slit throat, blood filling the bottle and covering the floor around him.

Hayner was burnt to a crisp, nearly unrecognizable to Roxas. He walked to his friend's body, seeing the blackened skin, eyes burnt out of their sockets, blisters bubbling on the skin that wasn't black. Tears were falling from Roxas' eyes, unable to take this pain.

He slowly lifted his head to look at Olette. She was pinned to the wall by something that was stabbed through her torso and head. Blood covered everywhere in the room he saw. He walked to Olette, crying as he mourned his friends' death.

The items that held her pinned caught his eye.

Chakrams.

"Good to see you…Roxas…"

He tensed at the sound of the voice. His body shook with fear and anger. "Axel…" He turned around to see the Flurry of Dancing Flames smirking at him.

"So you really do remember me?," he asked, walking towards him and the body of Olette.

Roxas jumped away from him, keeping a wary eye on the person that used to be his best friend. "Why Axel? Why did you kill my friends?"

Axel didn't answer, he pulled the chakrams out of Olette, her body falling to the floor. He turned around to face him, smiling maniacally. "They weren't your friends Roxas, I am. I've always been your best friend haven't I?"

He shook his head. "No you haven't! When I left Organization XIII, I was leaving _you_ as well!"

Axel felt his heart break in two. Roxas wanted to leave him? No…he wouldn't leave. Not without Roxas! "You're not getting away," he snarled.

Roxas summoned his Keyblades, tears falling down his face. "I won't let you take me back. Not without a fight!," he yelled, charging at Axel.

Axel lifted his chakrams to defend himself as Roxas attacked relentlessly.

"That's right Roxas! Hate me! Hate me for what I did to your _friends!_," he taunted, as Roxas knocked one chakram away.

"I HATE YOU!!!," Roxas yelled, spinning in mid-air to dodge the fiery chakram that was thrown at him. He thrust himself towards Axel, slashing at him.

Axel dodged the attack, summoning both chakrams to him. He made a fiery shield, then jumped into the surrounding fire around that was around them.

Roxas looked around, trying to find him. He couldn't see anything.

Axel saw Roxas trying to find him, but couldn't tell. He smirked. "I have you now Roxy…," he sneered.

"You _never_ had me Axel! I knew you wanted me, and I would've loved you, but you're _not_ the Axel I fell in love with!," Roxas yelled. Suddenly something slashed at his back, he screamed at the pain, falling to the floor. He saw Axel's feet in front of him, standing above him with a smirk on his face.

He picked up his chakram, looking at the injured, weeping blond he had fallen in love with. Roxas didn't look at him, he smashed his foot on his back, enjoying the cry of pain coming from him. "Like that Roxy?," he asked. He was stunned when Roxas didn't answer or even look at him. How dare he act like he ignored him! Axel kicked the side of his stomach, making Roxas roll over on his back.

Roxas didn't say anything, wishing Axel would just kill him now and get it over with. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the bright, jade eyes that had captured his heart long ago and never gave it back. That was then, this was now. Axel had changed, and Roxas saw it as it happened. He left Organization XIII before Axel would end his journey on the path of madness.

"Look at me Roxas…," Axel ordered, but Roxas kept his eyes from looking at his. "LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!!!!"

Roxas didn't want to look at him, he felt his heart breaking at the thought of this monster taking the man he loved away from him. He missed the old Axel, he wanted him back.

Axel could feel his fury building inside him. Why wouldn't Roxas look at him? He kicked Roxas in the ribs. "Why won't you look at me?!," he screamed at him. "Look at me damn you!"

Roxas looked at him, holding back his tears. He didn't recognize this monster, this wasn't the Axel he knew. His mind played back the memories of the Axel he once knew.

_Axel kissed his collarbone, reveling in the afterglow of sex. "I love you Roxas, I know Xemnas said we can't feel anything, but I know I love you," he whispered, holding him as though he'd never let go. He knew that Nobodies couldn't feel technically, but Roxas knew Axel loved him. He felt safe and protected when he was with him. Axel would always be the one to randomly hug him, kiss him, and make love to him. _

_He smiled at his Flurry of Dancing Flames. "I love you too Axel," he said, leaning up to kiss his lips. He felt Axel's body harden inside him. Laughing as he pulled away, he looked up at Axel. "Round four?"_

_Axel grinned mischievously at him, thrusting his hips into him. "Sure thing my little bundle of light," he said._

He shook his head of the memory, knowing that those days were long gone. This Axel was cold, heartless, and absolutely ruthless. His Axel wouldn't have killed innocent people. He glared at the man who was once his lover, not about to show his fear or sorrow for what was lost. "Why?," he asked.

Axel looked at him, confused by the question. "Why what?," he asked.

"Why did you come after me?," he asked, looking down at the floor, seeing his friends' blood surrounding them.

He saw Axel kneel down next to him, moving his hand under chin. Now he was forced to look at the devil. "Because I love you Roxas. When you left I was alone, utterly alone and lost without you to shine your light," he said.

Roxas swatted his hand away, looking down at the floor again. Axel started shaking with anger, he was beginning to lose patience with his little bundle of light. He slapped Roxas, sending the boy flying next to Hayner's burnt body. Walking slowly to him, he charged up his chakrams. "Why won't you look at me? Why did you leave?," he yelled, seeing his light stand up.

"I left…," Roxas whispered.

"WHY???!!!," he yelled again.

The blond boy glared at the redhead. "I LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!," he shouted, charging at Axel. He slashed at his former lover. "You were different after you came back from Castle Oblivion! You weren't the Axel I fell in love with!" He slashed at his lover, knocking both chakrams out of his hand. Axel shot a fireball at him, he dodged it. A chakram came charging at him, he knocked it off to the side with his Oblivion Keyblade. "I left before you reached the end of your journey to madness! I was _ashamed_ to call my lover! I was even ashamed to call you my friend!"

Axel grinned. "Ashamed huh? Then I should tell you I murdered everyone in the Castle and the Organization!"

He looked at him with shocked eyes. "What…?"

"That's right, I killed everyone in Castle Oblivion, including Sora and Riku. That pathetic excuse of Keyblade user tried his best to protect his boyfriend, but he was no match for me. Sora was helpless as well, with him in that recovery pod, he watched me slaughter Riku!"

Roxas felt his heart stop. Sora was dead? "How could you?!," he yelled.

Axel shrugged, not telling Roxas the real reason why. He didn't want Roxas to have to merge back with Sora and lose him forever. "Sora was weak, you should be the true Keyblade master." He dodged another blow from him, seeing the fury in Roxas' eyes. The color of his eyes reminded him of Sora, before he killed him.

_Sora had watched in horror as Axel and Riku fought violently, shouting out Riku's name. Axel grinned manically as he realized the relationship between the two. Riku swung his sword at him, missing him._

"_Watch me kill your lover Sora!," he said, charging at Riku._

_Sora saw the two fight more, then it was over._

_Axel's chakram had pierced through Riku's heart. Blood poured down from the corners of Riku's mouth as he gasped and struggled for air. Axel pulled the chakram out, watching Riku drop his sword and stagger over to Sora, who had tears falling down his cheeks._

"_Riku!," he shouted, his hand against the glass of the pod._

_Riku smiled gently at him, putting his hand against Sora's even though the glass divided them from each other. "Sora," he said, coughing out more blood. He looked at him with gentle eyes. "I'll always lo-"_

_His and Sora's eyes widened as they looked down at their chests, seeing Riku's sword pierced through them._

_Axel grinned, shoving the sword all the way down to the hilt in Riku's back. He heard both boys cry out from the pain, the glass dividing them broke. Sora fell down on top of Riku, the sword still in them._

_He looked at Riku, who was staring at him. "I love you too," he said, blood running down the corners of his mouth. He looked at Axel, who was smiling evilly above them. "Roxas won't forgive you…I know he won't…"_

_Axel snarled. "What do you know about Roxas?"_

_Sora smiled smugly. "More than you know…" He bent his head down, kissing Riku, whose eyes started closing. Both of them smiled at each other as their breathing seized._

"_What do you mean?!," Axel demanded. But it was too late, Sora and Riku were dead, holding each other in their arms._

"And the Organization?! Why did you kill them?!," he asked.

"They were in my way of finding you," he replied.

He knocked both chakrams away, holding his Keyblades towards Axel's heart, or where it would be if he had one. The fight was over. He let the tears fall from his face, letting Axel see how he'd hurt him. "You killed everyone just to find me, and they weren't necessary deaths! I _wanted_ to merge with Sora!"

Axel felt confused. Roxas wanted to merge with Sora? But why? "Why? You don't have to merge with him!"

"I wanted to merge with him so that I would forget about you!," he shouted, dropping his weapons and fell to his knee. Everyone was dead…because of him. He cried, not bothering to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

He felt arms wrap around, familiar and warm. Warm lips kissed his cheeks, licking the tears away. "Don't cry Roxas," he whispered. "I did this so that I could keep you. I don't wanna lose you."

For a second he believed him. But he knew deep down inside, Axel was too far gone into madness. He felt Axel's lips skimming over his forehead, moving to the corner of his lips.

Axel gently skimmed his lips over Roxas' then gently bit at his lower lip, making his light gasp. He took advantage, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Roxas pulled at his hair, trying to pull him away, but Axel wouldn't have it. He held Roxas' head to him, forcing the boy to respond. Hearing a moan from his light, he knew he'd won. He pulled away from him, seeing Roxas' shocked eyes. "Just give me this one time," he whispered to his light, kissing the corner of his lips. "Please Roxas? I just need this one time with you at least. And I promise to never bother or see you again."

Roxas looked at the devil, wanting to shove his Keyblade through him. But something about the way Axel looked at him made him think. His eyes were full of sorrow and loneliness, showing him that the Axel he knew was still in there somewhere. He nodded. "One time," he whispered.

He felt Axel's lips pressed against his as Axel began taking his clothes off. Pushing his shirt off and tossing it somewhere, he felt him suck on his collarbone and his fingers twisting his nipples. His back arched up, crying out in pleasure. He looked at the redhead he fell in love with, feeling Axel's hands push at pants, leaving his body completely exposed.

Axel looked down at his light, remembering every detail. His fantasy was nothing compared to the real thing, he bent his head down, nipping at Roxas' smooth stomach. He saw Roxas arch his back in response. "Axel!," he cried out.

He bit down on his stomach, feeling his light's body harden. "What do you want Roxas?," he asked, wrapping his hand around his arousal.

Roxas looked down at him as he nipped at his stomach. "You," he answered. "I want you Axel." He watched Axel sit up, taking his clothes off. This wasn't the way he wanted them to be reunited, but he knew he would do anything for Axel. They were surrounded by fire, his friends' dead bodies and their blood all around them, but somehow it didn't matter to him. He just needed Axel this one last time.

Axel looked down at the anxious blond beneath, savoring that Roxas at least gave him this last time to be with him. His 'heart' broke at the thought of never seeing him again, but he promised he'd never see him again. He already ruined the life Roxas had built for himself away from the Organization, and his plan to merge with Sora. Roxas squirmed underneath him, looking at him with wide eyes. "Don't be scared Roxas," he said assuring him, or at least trying to. He bent his head down to his collarbone, sucking on it gently.

Roxas gasped when Axel's hand began pumping him. "AXEL!!!," he screamed thrusting his hips up into his hand. He felt Axel shove three fingers in his mouth.

"Suck," Axel commanded. He saw his light sucking on his fingers expertly, must've been from eating all those ice creams. His hand continued to pump him, making him harder. He took his fingers out when they lubed up enough, sticking one finger inside him.

"Axel…," he said, his body tightened around the finger.

"Relax Roxy, I'll be gentle," he said, trying his best to be gentle. "It hasn't been used since you left huh?"

Roxas blushed, looking away. "Who was I gonna do it with?," he asked.

He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Do you still love me?"

Roxas looked at him. "I don't love you, I love the person you used to be," he replied. He gasped when the second and third finger entered him at the same time.

"What's the difference?," he asked angrily, scissoring his fingers inside him. He saw tears flowing from his eyes, but he felt no mercy at that moment. "Why don't you love _me_?!"

Tears flowed from his eyes. "Because of what you're doing! You'll tear me if you don't stop stretching your fingers!," he whimpered, trying to pull away, but Axel held him down with his other hand. He felt the fingers leave his body, but something much bigger replaced them.

Axel thrust himself roughly into Roxas' small body, feeling him tighten around him. He heard Roxas' pleas for him to stop and let him adjust, but he didn't listen. His hips thrust harder and harder with each one, his hands forced Roxas to move against him.

"Axel!," he cried out, feeling blood pouring out of his entrance. But something about this made him want more. He wanted Axel one last time, at least this one time. Closing his eyes, he pretended it was the Axel he remembered that was inside him. The Axel that would've taken better care of him, careful to not make him bleed, the one that _loved_ him. He began moving his hips against him, trying to ignore the pain.

Axel saw him close his eyes, he slapped him across the cheek. "Look at me!," he ordered. "I want to see your beautiful eyes when I take you." When Roxas didn't open his eyes, he slapped him again. "Don't thrust against me and think you're not gonna look at me! You wanted this!"

Celestial blue eyes opened staring at jade green eyes. Neither looked away from the other as Axel thrust his hips more roughly in Roxas, as the smaller boy thrust his own hips against him. Axel moved his hand to Roxas' arousal, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Roxas bit at his lower lip, moaning at the pleasure that shot through his body. He thrust his hips up trying to find release and wanting Axel's essence in him.

"What do you want Roxas?," Axel asked through clenched teeth, thrusting harder than either of them were used to. "Tell me!"

Roxas felt his body wounding tighter and tighter. He looked up at the devil above him that was giving him sweet, sinful pleasure. His hands grabbed at Axel's hair, forcing his head down. He brought his lips down to his own, kissing him hard. "You," he breathed. "I want you, give it all to me Axel. Give me your essence, I want to feel you inside me."

Axel was more than happy to oblige. He thrust more violently, spreading Roxas' legs out farther. Roxas cried out as he released on both of them. The feeling of Roxas release and his muscles tightening became too much for Axel, he released not too long after him. His body jerked as Roxas' body squeezed him even tighter, not wanting to let a drop of his essence go to waste.

He nuzzled Roxas' collarbone, gently sucking on it before he bit gently at it, leaving a mark behind. "There," he said. "You'll always be mine, even when I leave."

Roxas looked around, noting that the fire had gotten worse and was getting closer to them. He knew in a few minutes the building would collapse. His friends' bodies still laid on the floor where they'd been before, their blood all over the floor. He saw Axel lay his head on his chest.

"I know you can forgive me Roxas," he said. "I won't let anyone harm or hurt you ever again, I promise. Just please forgive me."

"I love you…"

He jerked when he felt something stab at his back, looking behind him, he saw Roxas' hand on the Keyblade as it pierced him. "Roxas?," he asked, looking down at him. He saw tears flowing down his cheeks.

"But I won't forgive you for taking away my chance at a normal life and killing everyone dear to me," he said, watching Axel's eyes widen. He forced the Keyblade deeper into him. Axel looked at him as blood started coming out of his mouth and gushing from the wound in his chest and back.

Axel smiled as he felt himself getting weaker with each second. If he had to die, this was the way he wanted to go. He felt the Keyblade go deeper again, hearing Roxas cry out in pain. Looking at him, he saw Roxas cough out blood and that the Keyblade impaled them both. "Roxas?"

Roxas looked at him, tears dripping down his cheeks. "And I can't live in a world without you, even if you are a monster…"

They never looked away from each other's eyes as the tower began to collapse around them, the fire burning everything in its wake.

* * *

OK!!! I warned you! Don't say I didn't!

But then again you wouldn't have read this if you didn't like it! So yeah!:D

Wanna review? You know, tell me if this was good for it being my first Tragedy? Just no flaming please!

Please don't flame! It's my first Tragedy story and I'm new at it! Constructive criticism is acceptable! Compliments are loved! And Flamers, turn around and save me an email slot of your comment!

Look on my profile for upcoming stories!!

Thank you!!!


End file.
